Annabeth's New Life
by YouCantCancelQuidditch7
Summary: Annabeth wakes up to her being hated by every demigod/god because of one simple mistake: Not saving Percy. Not remembering anything, she's kicked out of camp by Chiron, told to get out by her dad, and accused of being a murderer. One mistake I Dont Own!
1. Chapter 1

**Annabeth POV. **

As I walked up Half-Blood Hill, my worst fear occurred. The camp was on fire. I ran up to the top only to see the fire go out just as my foot touched the ground. It was all in ashes, and Chiron was walking around. His straggly brown beard had gray streaks in it, and he wobbled and his knees shook. My cabin was in ashes and I saw Apollo's kids carrying out tons of campers in body bags. I felt like screaming, but my vocal cords wouldn't work.

I walked up to Chiron and for the first time, he didn't seem too thrilled to see me.

"So now you decide to come back," Chiron's now shaky voice said. He dark eyes glared at me and I gave him a confused look.

"What're you talking about?" I asked with a confused tone that I didn't recognize.

"Stop denying it, Annabeth!" Chiron snapped. It made me jump.

"Deny what? I don't even know what you're talking about!"

Clarisse La Rue, the daughter of Ares, walked up next to Chiron and snarled, "Why don't you just turn around and go back the way you came? We don't need _you _here and we haven't since you left."

"Huh? I didn't leave. I've been coming here every summer since I was seven!"

Riley, my half-brother, saw me from where my burnt down cabin was and gave me an evil look. He walked over toward where we were (more like where everyone was telling me to leave) and he didn't look too thrilled.

"Traitor," he hissed. "You just had to leave, didn't you? I bet you're not even over his death."

"Who died?" I asked. I was so confused that I thought they were going to start calling me stupid. Which I'm NOT!

Riley shook his head. "Bet you didn't even hear about Lacey, now did you?"

Lacey was my nine year old half-sister. Come to think of it, Riley and Clarisse did look a little older. I shook my head and Riley's jaw tightened.

"When you left," he hissed, "Lacey went in to fight just because she could sneak out when you weren't around. A lycanthrope took her on and the lycanthrope won. She was hurt so bad that during bringing her back, another wolf attacked her. It bit her neck. When she finally got to the medical tent and we got done with her, she couldn't talk. She can talk, but it hurts her so bad that she chooses not to. But now she's gone!"

"What do you mean "gone"?" I asked.

"She died," Clarisse said. "She killed herself because she was such an outcast. And in her suicide note, she said "If only Annabeth would've stayed, maybe I would've still been here.""

I stood there like an idiot and looked around. I didn't remember any of this! I wanted to scream that I didn't remember anything that I didn't run away.

"But you were too worried about Percy," Riley growled. "No wonder you never got over him. He only went to the Elysium."

I felt like they'd taken my heart, put in a paper shredder, and then ripped it up some more. Percy couldn't be dead! I remembered seeing him slice threw an army of monsters as if they were Jell-O! I remembered his smile; warm, little bit of the top row of his teeth, and white, yet comforting. It always made her feel warm inside. But dead! No, it's all a lie!

"Just go," Chiron growled. He turned and walked into the burnt up woods.

I stood there with two people I could've sworn were my friends. Yet they just glared at me. I wanted to turn and hide. But Riley's eyes were more hurt than mad.

"He's right," he said, the anger in his voice gone, only to be replaced with sadness. "You shouldn't have come."

Riley turned and walked off as another body was carried away beside me. Clarisse stood there and her eyes were the same as Riley's.

"Well? Get!" she said.

She walked off too. I stood there and thought, _No, this isn't right!_ Then I looked at my clothes. I was wearing black combat boots, black skinny jeans, a black t-shirt, a black jacket, black finger nails, and OH NO! I had black hair! I could feel tons of eye make up on my face when I heard a voice in my head.

_Annabeth! Annabeth! It's me, Percy! Stop it; you're just making yourself look worse! _

_No!_ I screamed in my head. _What happened? I don't even remember you dying!_

_Do you not remember? I was stabbed in the shoulder when me and you were back to back fighting monsters during the battle! You could've saved me! But you didn't! _

_I'm sorry! _

I turned around and walked away. When I got to the bottom of Half-Blood Hill, Mrs. O'Leary was there. She growled and barked at me, giving me a dog-like evil eye. I dropped to my knees. She growled at me and lunged, but Tyson held her leash.

"No, you can't eat Annabeth!" Tyson told her. "Yes, she did kill Percy, but you can't kill her."

My head dropped lower, and soon enough, I was crying in my hands. When I looked up with my tear streaked face, I was sitting outside of my dad's house.

Oh great, why now?

**AW! Percy died! So sad! If Percy died in the books, I'd probably cry my eyes out! Oh, and I don't own! PLZ REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Annabeth POV**

I couldn't help it: I ran. When I looked down, I was running in place and the lady across the street was giving me a funny look. I stopped when her house started getting farther and I ended up knocking a door down and landing on my dad's living room floor. The dining room, right next door where there wasn't really a wall, more like a door way, happened to be filled with four people: my step mom, my dad, and my two half brothers. Oh crap.

My stepmoms jaw tightened and her hands went into fists. My dad didn't seem too thrilled either. Matthew shoved his chair back and stomped upstairs. Wait, I thought he was 10! He looks… fifteen. Huh? WHAT HAPPENED? Bobby looked at me and rolled his eyes.

"Merry Christmas, Annabeth," he growled as I jumped up. My face was bright red. I started to back towards the door, but instead I walked towards my step mom. Her face went red with anger. I stopped and this time, I ran towards the door. But I seemed to run in place AGAIN! I cussed myself out in my head.

"I told you not to come back," my dad growled. His hands were in fists, his eyes were full of anger, and I felt my eyes fill with tears.

"Aw, little girl's going to cry," Bobby teased.

"I didn't mean to come here," I said.

"But you only broke the door down and landed in the living room floor!" my step witch shrieked.

I turned to look at the door. It was shattered into a million pieces.

"Was that Oak?" I asked sarcastically.

"Get out," my dad growled.

"I'm trying," I said.

I even showed him. I tried to walk, but I still walked in place. He gave me a weird look. When I was little, he taught me how to walk in place. Very easy to fake. He got up and walked over to the Christmas tree and pulled out a present. He handed it to me.

"There," he said.

I stood there and held it for a second before he told me to open it. Inside was a necklace: Percy's camp necklace. I held it in my hand and bit my lip. Then my dad kicked me out.

He closed part of the door that was still standing. Of course, it started raining. Hard. I started running to the nearest dry place: Wal-Mart. When I walked inside, I asked a lady at the counter what year it was like in the movies. She said it was 2016. That means I'm 21… WHAT?

I reached in my pockets to find them empty. Crap, I have no cash whatsoever. So I walked around to the towel section. Of course, no one was there. I grabbed a towel and started rubbing my hair. An employee walked by and yelled at me. When I ran, he chased me. I ran around the store, jumping over boxes and sliding by mad customers. When I ran outside, he threw the towel at me.

I sat down outside of the place until a familiar face walked up next to me. It was Grover. He was in a ragged plaid shirt, ripped up jeans, and house shoes, and of course, his crutches. He sat next to me and began to cry in his hands.

"Grover?" I asked.

He looked at me and jumped. I guess I really did look bad. His hands shook as he looked at me.

"Annabeth?" he asked. "Wh-wh-what're y-y-you d-d-doing here?"

"Sitting," I said. The Grover I knew would've laughed. This one looked at me scared.

"You killed Percy," he whispered.

I jumped up, fists clenched. "I did NOT!"

He jumped so bad, he fell out of his seat. I tried to give him a towel, but he crawled away from me. He started crying.

"Grover, I'm sorry," I said. I put my hand out for him to take, but he crawled faster away. Did I really look THAT bad?

Grover grabbed his crutches and ran. Leaving me all alone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Grover POV **

No, no, no, no, no! She's supposed to be in New York! What is she thinking coming to San Fransisco? And what am I thinking for running away from her? Yea, her hair was a mess, but still she was so nice to you during all the quests. But she killed Percy. No, we've all been living a lie! Annabeth didn't kill Percy! She simply did nott jump in front of a knife that could've killed her and Percy!

Gods, do I feel like an idiot... Enchaladias!

**Annabeth POV **

Why do they keep running away and telling me to leave? I didn't kill Percy! Even if I wanted to, I couldn't do it! He was too cute!

I sat down on the bench, put my head in my hands, and cried some more. (If I must, this is the most I think I've ever cried in my life.) I started to get a head ache, so I laid down on the bench and closed my eyes. I never thought I'd fall asleep.

***Sorry this chapter's so short. But this is my next to the last chapter! =( On this story, not forever. =) well, last chapter always mean secrets! =) mwhahaha! lol jk***


	4. Chapter 4

**Sally's POV**

"Percy, Annabeth, wake up!" I said. I shook their shoulders. They'd fell asleep while watching a movie on the couch. Annabeth and Percy were out like a log. I shook their arms a little bit harder and both of their eyes fluttered open. Annabeth rubbed her eyes whle Percy stretched.

I wanted to tell them, _I told you two that the movie would put you two to sleep! _but I desided not to. They were too cute together. Not that I would say that out loud. While they were around, at least.

"Gotta go to work," I told Percy. "See you later."

He waved, still half asleep. I laughed a little and walked out, grabbing my keys and purse on the way out. Paul was at work. Winter break and yet he still had to go. I walked to my car and left.

**Percy's POV**

Did I sleep here all night? I looked outside. Sunshine. Yep, I did. Annabeth was just now stretching. Her hair looked exactly the same: in a ponytail on the side. I looked at the mirror on the wall. My hair looked pitiful. I looked at Annabeth again and she had a smile on her face.

"What?" I asked.

"You're not dead!" she said, giving me a hug. I gave her a hug back.

"What're you talking about?"

She told me about her dream. And it was freaky. Me? Dead? Please! I laughed everynow and then. That's when she realisd how weird she sounded. Then she kissed me. My face turned bright red. Still, after going out for 5 months, I still thought her kiss was like the first time.

We left after putting on our jackets. As we walked around, I couldn't help it: I threw a snowball at her. She spun around and threw one at my face. And of course, it hit me. I chased her and she ran. I caught her, hugged her, spun her around, and kissed her. She put her arms around my neck. (Oh, P.S. we were in Central Park)

"So," she said, "where to, Seaweed Brain?"

**The End! Nice twist, huh? =)**


End file.
